Un encuentro inolvidable
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Especial de Navidad, proyecto compartido junto con AnonimousReader98 y con la participación de varios OC. Todos los derechos reservados.
1. Chapter 1

**Un encuentro inolvidable:** **Proyecto compartido con AnonimousReader98, un bello Especial de Navidad entre los OC de cada uno de los autores y los personajes de TLH. Aviso, no soy dueño de los personajes citados, tanto los nombrados como los de la serie pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Nochebuena, Noche de Paz, Noche de Amor, todos estaban reunidos en la Casa Loud, mientras que la nieve caía y cubría las calles de aquella ciudad americana, la comida recién preparada, el dulce aroma que inundaba el lugar y la familia junto con sus seres queridos que estaban disfrutando y bebiendo. Habían momentos de risas, en especial con los relatos de Mildred y su hermano Buck, cosa que casi provocaba que Evelyn se ahogara con unas papas con pavo.

\- Ufff, Dios, creo que casi veo el Cielo.- Dijo la chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, la cual agarró un vaso con agua, bebiendo el contenido y sacándose de encima aquel ahogamiento.

\- ¡Jajaajajaja!. Dios, Mildred, hacía años que no me reía así.- Dijo Santiago, cosa que llamó la atención de Simon pero no de Alexander, ya que él conocía bastante la historia de su amigo.

\- He visto cosas mejores, pero ese chiste fue bueno, me lo agendaré, jejejeje.- Prometió Luan, la cual tomó una libreta y se anotó el chiste de Mildred.

\- ¡Hey, Luan, no te lo robes!.- Pidió la niña, cosa que no detuvo a que la comediante le "robara" su broma.

Buck se mantenía serio, mientras que tomaba un poco de carne y comía sin hacer alguna mención.

\- ¿Está bien tu hermano?.- Preguntó Simon, quien miraba al chico que no emitía mucho de sus palabras.

\- Lo estoy, es que tengo hambre.- Sostuvo Buck, quien no paraba de comer.

\- Deberías comer moderado, chico, jejeje, si quieres ser fuerte y atraer a las chicas, no seas glotón.- Bromeó Alexander, quien intentó hacer reír al niño, el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Mierda, perdón, Buck. Se disculpó el bosnio.

\- Vamos, Buck, solo era una broma.- Dijo Mildred, mientras que le daba un abrazo y casi causaba que el chico escupiera lo que tenía en la boca.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Muchas gracias, pequeña!.- Agradeció el joven escarlata, quien le pasó las manos por los cabellos de Buck.

En ese momento, Daniel se dirigió hacia Ammy, la cual estaba concentrada en la conversación, cosa que terminó por asustarla y provocando que el grito llegara hasta Linka, quien le dio, sin querer, un golpe a su amado Dmitri.

\- ¡Dmitri, lo siento!.- Se disculpó la albina, mientras que tomaba un objeto frío y se lo aplicaba en el ojo derecho, el cual estaba morado.

\- Ufff, Linka, Dios, qué buen golpe, jejejeje, tranquila, no pasa nada.- Tranquilizó el hombre de cabeza afeitada a su amada novia.

\- La verdad que me asombraste hasta a mí, Linka.- Alegó la chica de cabello sueltos.

En medio de las bromas, festejos, el tiempo fue pasando, Alexander miraba el reloj de bolsillo suyo, ya que dentro de poco sería la Medianoche en aquellas tierras imperiales.

* * *

Las copas estaban organizadas, la Sidra, el alcohol estaba listo, no había ningún error, pero a la vez faltaba una cosa más, ya que a las 23:00 PM, escucharon un timbreo en la puerta, a la cual fueron los Señores Loud, sacando a todos de la conversación. Se abrió la misma y aparecieron allí los parientes Loud, los cuales tenían una mala relación con Alexander y Santiago, ya que los consideraban como un doble de dolor de cabeza, una pesadilla eterna.

\- Se nota que en esta familia ya falta la educación, no puedo creer que no nos hayan invitado, pero sí tuvieron tiempo para traer a esos niños, a la sin cuello, al policía que les metió presos por lo de la mala suerte, el genocida y el "Demonio Escarlata".- Sostuvo Ruth, la cual no parecía nada contenta junto con los demás parientes.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "genocida", ballena de mierda?!.- Preguntó Santiago desafiando a la mujer, poniéndose frente a la misma y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

\- ¡Oigan, paren, además ¿qué se mete con mi hermana?!.- Desafío Buck a los parientes.

\- ¡Y a mí no me diga sin cuello, mejor haga dieta!.- Añadió Linda, la cual no podía tolerar que alguien le faltara el respeto.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, mierda "Divina", ¿o qué? ¿eres como el "Demonio Escarlata" que tienen allí!.- Apuntó una de las tías de Lincoln hacia Alexander, el cual ya tenía sus ojos resplandeciendo de un intenso color rojo-escarlata, lo cual significaba una cosa.

\- Todo este año me mantuve en paz, fui pacífico con ustedes, pero...¡JAMÁS SE METAN CON MIS AMIGOS Y CON LA FAMILIA QUE ME ABRIÓ LAS PUERTAS!.- Exclamó el bosnio, quien casi le partía el cuello a la tía del albino, pero fue detenido por Mildred y Linda.

\- ¡Calma, Alexander, calma!.- Pidió la Maestra de Lynn, la cual también ayudaba a detener la rabia del Emperador.- Recuerde su "Juramento a las Estrellas".

Había mucha tensión, discusiones, todo un pleito, ¿así era cómo debían pasarse las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo?. Los parientes culpaban a los que estaban allí porque sí habían sido invitados y ellos no, Rita y su marido intentaban llevar la calma, pero cómo tranquilizar a toda una masa furiosa, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?.

Justo en aquellos momentos, junto con la mesa servida y con la Sidra lista, solo quedaba una cosa: Detener la pelea en donde parecía haber que hasta llegarían a puño limpio.

\- ¡Oigan, para empezar, ustedes ni dijeron nada cuando fue lo de la mala suerte, solo hacía mi trabajo!.- Sostuvo Simon, el cual no iba a tolerar que hubiera violencia en Nochebuena.

\- ¡Tienen suerte que me estén sosteniendo para que no los mate, porque ya los mandaría de una patada al Inframundo!.- Juró Alexander, mientras que Santiago iba teniendo ese cambio de color en sus ojos.

\- ¡BUENO, BASTA, YA, PAREN!.- Ordenó una voz y justo cuando todo estaba por estallar, se voltearon para ver a la persona que los había detenido en aquellos momentos, viendo nada más y nada menos que a Lincoln, el cual se hallaba parado en una de las sillas.- ¿A esto tenemos que llegar? ¡Justo hoy, en Nochebuena y faltando tan pocas horas para Navidad! ¡¿Acaso olvidaron el por qué estamos todos aquí?! ¡¿Lo olvidaron?! ¡No importa la comida, la bebida o los fuegos artificiales, sino porque somos familia!. Y entiendo bien que tengamos nuestras diferencias en gustos, seamos distintos o hasta incluso que sean Dioses, Emperadores o tengan habilidades, eso no importa, ¿creen que las Fiestas es solo materialismo y nada más?.- Preguntó el albino y todos lo escucharon atentamente.- ¿Qué importa si mañana se vuelven a pelear?. Las personas son así, no pueden vivir todo el tiempo en paz, pero por lo menos hoy de hacer el esfuerzo, de que no discutan, de que no se peleen, ¿pueden hacerlo por hoy? ¿Es mucho pedir?. Yo también cometí errores este año, algunos estúpidos y lo digo en serio, pero ¿qué importa?. Esta es la época de perdonar, de dar gracias y agradecer que las familias estén reunidas.- Sostuvo Lincoln, mientras que sus palabras hacían efecto, incluso en los más violentos como Alexander y Santiago, sin olvidarse de Buck, el cual quería darle una paliza a los primos de los Louds.

En esos momentos, algunos de los parientes se acercaron hacia ellos, hacia los que estaban en la casa y compartieron un abrazo, en especial que lloraban enserio.

\- Perdón por decirte "Demonio Escarlata", Alex.- Se disculpó Ruth.

\- Y perdóneme a mí porque le lancé una "Gran Caución" hace días y le destruí su auto.- Añadió el bosnio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Con que fuiste...!. Bah, es solo un auto, se puede reparar.- Mencionó la mujer obesa.

\- Lamento mucho por lo que dijo mi tía con respecto a usted, Señor Santiago.- Pidió disculpas una de las primas.

\- No pasa nada, todo está bien.- Mencionó el muchacho.

\- ¿No meterá en prisión a nuestros padres, Señor Gallieri?.- Quiso saber uno de los pequeños hijos de los tíos de Luan, preguntando eso a Simon.

\- Tranquilos, esto lo dejaré pasar, pero no abusen, por favor.- Respondió el policía, el cual no quería más "disturbios" a tan pocas horas de la llegada de la Navidad.

Fue así que la pelea terminó, finalmente y reunidos en la mesa junto con las copas y las bebidas servidas, miraron el reloj que estaba allí en las manos de Alexander, solo dos minutos para Navidad, dos minutos más.

\- Lincoln, la verdad que eres un Ángel.- Le felicitó Linda al chico, mientras que le pellizcaba las mejillas al niño.

\- Es cierto, chico, tú si sabes cómo solucionar los problemas.- Mencionó Simon, quien le desparramó los cabellos.

\- ¿Creen que se lleven también y dejen de pelearse por tonterías?.- Fue la pregunta del albino a todos ellos.

\- El Tiempo lo dirá.- Fue la respuesta de Mildred, quien veía que tal vez existirían probabilidades de solucionar las disputas sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

\- Ojala, hermana, ojala, sería bueno.- Pidió Buck al respecto, mirando a Alexander, ya que éste y Santiago solían estallar de la furia.

\- Jejeje, ven, Buck, vamos a pelear.- Pidió el bosnio, mientras que aparecía su Dragon Wyvern desde las sombras junto con sus otros "Guardianes", pero el chico ignoró aquello.- Aguafiestas.- Mencionó el peli blanco-plateado.

\- ¡Bueno, chicos, atención, ya falta poco!.- Pidió Lynn, la cual abrazó a Lincoln, Leni tomó a Alexander de las manos, mirándolo tiernamente y Lori a Santiago, solo quedaba un minuto más.

Y finalmente llegó la hora, dieron las 12 de la Medianoche y los invitados alzaron sus copas en mano.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.- Exclamaron los presentes, mientras que entre abrazos y choques de sus copas, dieron por iniciada la mejor parte de la noche, sumado a que se ya se empezaban a oír los fuegos artificiales por la Ciudad de Royal Woods y en todo el país.

Tal vez volverían a pelearse, a discutir, pero al menos por ese día había paz en aquella numerosa familia y sus amigos, incluso un día podrían llegar a una solución final a las peleas que tenían todos ellos, todo era posible pero mientras que el Espíritu de las Fiestas estaba en ellos, al menos por ahora no tendrían problemas de aquí en adelante.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé si les vaya a gustar, tal vez me salió muy simple, pero eso se verá en los reviews, si quieren que lo cambie, díganme, compartan sus ideas y yo las plasmaré, tal vez le falte un poco más de desarrollo, pero como dije, se verá en los reviews :).**

 **Quiero agradecer a AnonimousReader98 por haberme sumado al proyecto :D. Muchas gracias a todos y ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2018! :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:** Los 2 adultos estaban algo nerviosos, sus invitados dijeron que iban a llegar a eso de las 18:00, y ya eran las 18:49. Pensaron que la nieve los había retrasado, el clima últimamente no estaba de buen humor y la semana pasada arrojó una tormenta de nieve de proporciones bíblicas. Pasaron varios días hasta que las principales carreteras pudieron funcionar normalmente, el resto de calles aún no se recuperaban del todo. Pero su principal preocupación era que estaba pronosticado una tormenta inclusive peor que la de la semana pasada, no querían que a sus invitados les ocurriera algo producto de ello. Hubieran continuado barajando posibilidades, pero algunos de sus hijos empezaron a preguntarles por qué estaban tan nerviosos. Claro, los niños no sabían nada de los invitados ya que se supone que es una viista sorpresa, todos tienen fuertes vínculos con sus hijos y querían sorprenderlos.

\- Mamá, Papá, literalmente están muy nerviosos. ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Lori, la mayor del clan de hermanos

\- Si, me puse un poco mal al saber que Alexander, mi ángel, no vendrá - Lo dijo un poco triste, estaba hablando de su novio al cual amaba con toda la fuerza de su alma.

\- No te pongas triste Leni, puede que luego lo visitemos un rato. Igual con mi amado Dmitri - se le forman corazones en los ojos. La pequeña Linka se refería a su novio

\- Debo admitirlo hermana, al principio no me caía nada bien ese tipo. Pero luego me dí cuenta lo equivocado que estaba, incluso somos buenos amigos. Hablando de amigos, ¿podríamos luego visitar a...? ya saben quién - Dijo el único niño en la casa, Lincoln.

\- Hablando de visitar amigos, literalmente me muero por visitar a un chico que conocí el otro día en mi preparatoria. Tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contar.- Dijo Lori, todos la comenzaron a mirar de mala forma al pensar que engañaría a su novio, Bobby, con el chico - No se confundan, es una gran persona para entablar conversaciones, literalmente jamás engañaría a mi Bobby.- Agregó ella

\- Estoy contigo, hermana, ese es uno de los mejores chicos que pude haber conocido. Además ¡Rockea como yo!.- Agregó una castaña, la rockera de la casa, Luna Loud

\- Si vamos por ese rumbo, ¿podríamos visitar a mi mejores amigas? me muero de ganas por saludarla.- Agregó una niña rubia con una pequeña gorra roja sobre sus cabellos, Lana

\- ¡Exacto! yo también quisiera visitar a mi maestra de artes marciales, puede ser un poco amargada a veces. Pero no tengo dudas que estará feliz de que yo le dé un saludo.- Dijo Lynn, la deportista de la familia

\- Chicos, entiendan que su madre y yo también estamos deseosos por celebrar Navidad junto a nuestros amigos. Pero por el temporal, no podremos hacerlo. Además ellos también tienen sus familias y seres queridos con quienes celebrar, ¿Qué les parece si los visitamos mañana por la mañana?.- Dijo Lynn Sr, el patriarca de la casa.

Todos los chicos suspiraron abatidos y algo tristes al saber que no podrían pasar este día tan especial con quienes deseaban, inclusive algunos se pusieron algo tristes. En el ambiente pasó a reinar un silencio absoluto durante mucho tiempo, cinco minutos para ser precisos. Inclusive algunos vecinos estaban asombrados al escuchar un silencio de ultratumba en la casa Loud, el lugar donde "silencio" era una palabra que no formaba parte de su diccionario, inclusive algunos pensaban que era una especie de tabú, algo muy exagerado. Hasta que cierta voz los regresó a la realidad...

\- Hey, ¿van a dejar de llorar y nos abrirán la puerta de una buena vez? Llevamos 10 minutos en el frio como unos pendejos.- Dijo, con un tono de risa, un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color rojo escarlata.

\- ¿Saben qué? al diablo, yo la abriré, este frio está congelando hasta mis nanomáquinas.- Dijo otro joven, este era castaño y de ojos color amarillo miel

Todos los Louds quedaron paralizados al escuchar esas dos voces, más aún al escuchar como la puerta fue abierta y revelaba a unas 10 siluetas. Algunos más altos, otros más pequeños, pero todos debían de tener algún vínculo importante con la familia, más teniendo en cuenta que aguantaron 10 minutos esperando en la puerta con temperaturas bajo cero.

Entraron los jovenes ya mencionados, ambos vestidos con sus prendas militares, y detrás de ellos:

* Un tipo más pequeño que ellos dos pero que parecía llevarles algunos años, por la cara. Era de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, llevaba un abrigo para el frio, un pantalón negro, debajo del abrigo una camisa a cuadros de colores oscuros, una chamarra para el frio que hacía juego con el resto, y unas zapatillas de cuero deportivas de color rojo. Con ustedes: Simón Gallieri

* Una mujer albina sin cuello, su cabeza flotaba sobre su cuello. su cabello estaba suelto, llevaba una gabardina de color blanco, y debajo un vestido del mismo color que casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Usaba tacones no tan altos de color beige. Les presento a: Linda Kisstar Zalintep

* Otra mujer, cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Ella usaba un jean no muy ajustado de color azul, una camisa de color azul marino, zapatos para la nieve azules. Usaba unos collares y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Aquí tienen a: Evelyn

* Una niña pequeña acompañada de lo que parecía ser su hermano mayor. Ambos usaban abrigos para el frio y debajo: Él usaba un pantalón de vestir rojo y una camiseta oscura, junto con zapatillas negras. Ella usaba lo mismo solo que con colores más claros. Se trata de: Mildred Thompson y su hermano Buck Thompson.

* Otro dúo, ellos aparentaban ser un poco mayores. Estaba conformado por Ammy la cual llevaba una falda larga de color gris una camiseta de color celeste y unas botas. A su lado estaba Daniel (o simplemente D) el cual llevaba un pantalón blanco, una camiseta negra y zapatos negros.

* Por último, tenemos a Dmitri Kozlov. El tenía su cabeza afeitada, usaba una gabardina y debajo de esta un traje muy elegante: camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalones del mismo color junto con zapatos marrón.

Un detalle que todos tenían en común era que usaban un gorro navideño. Toda la familia al verlos se sorprendió al punto de quedar paralizados, nade se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera los señores Loud.

\- Vamos, no vinimos de tan lejos para una Navidad aburrida. ¿Qué tal te va, mi amada Linka?.- Dijo Dmitri, con un poco de dureza en su voz.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien se paraliza ante mi y noes porque yo lo haya hecho.- Dejó Linda una broma

\- ¿Alo? ¿Alooo? creo que el frio los congeló.- Dijo Dan un poco confundido

\- Creo que nos excedimos con el Factor Sorpresa. Bien hecho Santiago.- Dijo un poco enojada Evelyn

\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo? Ustedes aceptaron el plan sin rechistar, desde encontrarnos todos en un mismo lugar y venir, hasta observarlos por 10 minutos antes de entrar.- Dijo desafiante el castaño de ojos miel

\- Vamos, no es momento para peleas.- Dijo Alexander, para luego acercarse a su novia, Leni - ¿Y tú, Mein Fraudlein? ¿Estás feliz de verme?.- Preguntó de una forma coqueta el joven con una gran sonrisa. La felicidad de pasar Navidad junto a su novia se le notaba a flor de piel.

\- ¿Señores Loud? ¿Acaso mi presencia les trae malos recuerdos? Vamos, ya todo quedó en el pasado.- Bromeó Simón

Pasaron unos instantes, hasta que la primera en reaccionar fue Leni..

\- ¡ALEX, MI ALEX!.- Dijo ella, quien se abalanzó sobre su novio, tumbándolo al piso.

\- ¡DMITRI!.- Dijo Linka, ella se fue directo hacia su novio con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Santiago? ¿Eres tú? No puedo creerlo.- Habló Lori, ella se acercaba a paso lento con un gran asombro hacia su amigo

Las demás se acercaron a los gritos hacia sus amigas, a excepción de Lynn la cual fue tranquilamente a saludar a su maestra. Ella sabía lo que podría pasarle si se sobrepasaba, cierto es que entre ambas había un cierto grado de confianza, pero eso no significaba que podía sobrepasarse.

\- En verdad vinieron, pero ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Lana luego de abrazar a su mejor amiga, Mildred.

\- Verás, todo fue una sorpresa planeada por sus padres. Pero lo que ellos no se esperaban era la visita de Simón.- Contestó Alexander luego de ponerse de pie junto a su Leni - Verán, eso fue idea de Dmitri.- Agregó

\- Quisimos darles una pequeña sorpresa, y veo que el plan salió bastante bien. Todo cortesía de Santiago.- Añadió Dmitri

\- ¿En verdad?.- Preguntó Rita, esposa de Lynn

\- Vaya, ni siquiera yo sería capaz de dar sorpresas así. Tienen mis respetos.- Hablo Luan

\- Pero ¿Como pudieron venir hasta aquí? es imposible que lo hayan hecho a pie.- Dijo Lucy, apareciendo de la nada y asustando a todos

\- Miren afuera, Santiago al parecer está de buen humor y nos prestó sus autos.- Le respondió Simón

Los Louds observaron afuera y se sorprendieron al observar el BMW M3 GTR de Santiago estacionado, seguido de un Koenigseg Agera R, un Lamborghini Aventador, y un Pagani Zonda Cinque.

\- Vaya, a eso le llamo un viaje con clase.- Dijo Luan, sin la intención de hacer sus chistes como acostumbra a hacer

\- E inclusive Dmitri tuvo la idea de ir por un pavo unas horas antes, ¿quién puede ir a buscar la bandeja en el BMW?.- Nadie respondió - Todo yo, todo yo, malditos vagos - Se quejó Santiago mientras los demás se rieron, salvo por Dmitri, el cual se dirigió afuera para hablar un momento con Santiago. Al llegar, le dijo..

\- Que nadie se entere por lo que tuvimos que pasar, ¿oíste?.- Le dejó su advertencia

\- No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que nos persiguió la policía por que tu decidiste robar el pavo. ¡Te dije que yo podía pagarlo!.- Se quejó el joven al respecto

\- Y yo te dije que en realidad estaba aburrido y quería algo de acción. Por cierto, eres un maldito lunático, destruiste a unas 50 patrullas en eso.- Le regresó la queja

\- ¿Y cómo querías que escapara de ellos? ¿Qué me bajara del auto a intentar dialogar?.- Lanzó su pregunta el castaño ojos miel

\- No me explico como es que Alexander pudo hacerse tu amigo hace tiempo, creo que entre locos se entienden.- Dmitri decidió dejar el asunto de lado al ver que no llegaría a ningún lado

\- Corrección, entre psicópata y sociópata nos entendemos. Yo soy el último, mejor dejemos esta plática absurda y volvamos adentro.- Dijo mientras emprendía el rumbo hacia la vivienda con Dmitri siguiéndolo

Al regresar, Lynn Sr y Rita quedaron asombrados al ver que no mentían, ese pavo debía pesar varios kilos. Los demás seguían en lo suyo hablando sobre quien sabe que temas, hasta que Santiago decidió interrumpirlos.

\- Si, como sea, ¿ya se saludaron? me gustaría hacer lo mismo con ellos - dijo señalando a sus acompañantes - no tuvimos tiempo de hablar durante el camino, hicimos una "concentración" a unas cuadras de aquí y tuvimos que conducir rápidamente para no terminar sepultados debajo de la nieve.- Dijo el castaño

\- Pero no se preocupen, será solamente mientras terminan de preparar la cena.- Dijo Alexander mientras dejaba de abrazar a su novia

\- Esta bien, los dejaremos solos mientras.- Dijo Lynn Sr mientras abandonaban la sala junto a sus hijas

Los invitados procedieron a ubicarse en los sofás mientras pensaban como iniciar la conversación.

\- Muy bien, creo que sería justo que comencemos hablando sobre nosotros, y luego dejar que las cosas fluyan.- Dijo Santiago - Así que... ¿qué me cuentan? - Finalizó

\- Comenzaré yo - Dmitri decidió comenzar la plática - Me llamo Dmitri Kozlov, tengo 37 años, nací en Rusia y soy la mano derecha del jefe de una mafia.- Decidió no agregarle más a su presentación, con eso ya era suficiente

\- Me gustaría ser el siguiente, me llamo Simón Gallieri y tengo 37 años. Soy un policía y me fascina mi trabajo, sobre todo los casos que tengan que ver con maltrato infantil.- Fue el turno de Simón para darse a conocer

\- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a la familia? ¿Quedaron en ser amigos luego de algún caso o algo parecido?.- Interrogó Dmitri, jamás supo nada de Simón.

\- Podríamos decir que sí, un pequeño inconveniente que involucra a toda la familia. Pero no se preocupen, eso ya es cosa del pasado y el asunto lo dimos por terminado. Aunque... si quieren detalles prueben preguntarle a Lincoln, pero dudo que acceda a hablar. Dejando de lado eso, ¿Quién sigue para presentarse?.- Simón decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, cierto que en su momento fue una de las noticias más impactantes en todo Royal Woods, pero los culpables se redimieron al final y tuvieron la suerte de enfrentar a un juez compasivo. Y para que nadie pueda indagar más en el tema retomó el tema de conversación anterior

\- Sigo yo, me llamo Evelyn, tengo 27 años y trabajo como secretaria para Empresas Nixon, pero también tengo otro trabajo...- dijo ella con un tono de misterio

-Interesante, ¿podrías decirnos?- Dijo Santiago con un poco de curiosidad en su tono

\- Bien, mi otro trabajo es ser una asesina a sueldo profesional. Gracias a mis habilidades en artes marciales y manejo de armas.- Lo dijo con una tranquilidad que hizo palidecer a los niños

\- Jujuju, supongo que tu pasado no fue sencillo, ¿verdad?.- Dijo Santiago a la espera de una respuesta, y si ese era el caso, vaya que la comprendía...

\- Acertaste, pero ¿cómo? ¿Acaso tu también pasaste por lo mismo?.- Quiso saber ella

\- Te diré algo, si asesiné a la mayoría de mis parientes fue por algo, ¿no crees?.- Contestó con un poco de gracia en su voz, a la hora de hablar sobre su familia el chico, en muy raras ocasiones, revelaba primero los asesinatos que cometió contra su propia familia. Este detalle hizo a todos dirigir sus miradas hacia el chico, salvo con Alexander quien ya conocía toda la historia. Estos dos ya tenían un tiempo de ser amigos...

\- ¿Quieren un consejo? no pregunten qué pasó con su padrino, créanme, no quieren saberlo.- Este comentario lo hizo esperando que lo contradijeran para ver sus reacciones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Ammy curiosa

\- Oh vaya, lo resumiré así: era un maldito que se mereció ser castrado y morir aplastado entre dos paredes, además de siete días de la tortura más sádica que se puedan imaginar.- Dijo el chico, todos los demás lo observaron asombrados (inclusive el mismo Dmitri se asombró con eso), las caras que tenían hicieron a Santiago y Alex estallar a carcajadas

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿No estábamos hablando de tu Padrino?.- Dijo Mildred un poco confundida, no lograba entender el porqué reaccionaban así

\- Wow, en toda mi carrera como sicario jamás estuve cerca de algo tan sádico como eso.- Dijo un poco asombrada

\- ¿Tanta es la admiración que te enamoraste de Santiago?.- Dijo Linda mientras intentaba contener la risa

\- ¿Q-qué? pero por supuesto que no, ni siquiera lo conozco.- Dijo sonrojada

\- Tus pensamientos dicen lo contrario, de hecho estabas pensando que luego de estas fiestas lo secuestrarias para someterlo a tus deseos que no quiero mencionar.- Dijo Linda mientras ella, y todos los demás estallaron a carcajadas, salvo por uno Santiago..

El chico no se la tomó tan bien, por lo que sus ojos se tiñeron de amarillo a rojo carmesí mientras una extraña nube de color negro comenzó a rodearlo, todos se callaron mientras Alex intentaba calmarlo. Pero, esa nube así como vino se fue mientras que el chico tiñó sus ojos a verde esmeralda y comenzaba a reírse.

\- ¿Es enserio? Yo pensaba que te ibas a guardar ese secretito.- Dijo Alex

\- ¿Qué secreto?.- Interrogó Dan

\- Ah, nací con una extraña condición que hace que mis ojos cambien de color dependiendo mi estado de ánimo. Y si te referías a esa nube te lo resumiré en pocas palabras: nanomáquinas, experimentos humanos, poderes biológicos. Podría contarte la versión completa, pero mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- Respondió Santiago - Como sea, dejando el teatro de lado ¿Quién sigue?.- Comentó

\- Supongo que yo, bien... soy Linda Kisstar Zalintep y me considero a mi misma una diosa, he vivido eones por lo que se me dificulta decir mi edad, hago literalmente de todo pero mi pasatiempo favorito es el cantar.- Concluyó ella

\- Interesante... ¿así que tenemos a otra Diosa por aquí? déjame que me presente. Soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, tengo 20 años y soy la Reencarnación del Dios del tiempo Kairos, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, Teniente Primero de las SS en Londres y el Emperador del Este de Europa.- Dijo con orgullo en su voz, al oírlo, los demás rápidamente se asombraron al tener a un Emperador en frente de sus ojos

\- ¡Wow! asique eres un Emperador... interesante.- Le dijo la pequeña Mildred con interés en su tono, le interesaban estos chicos no por el hecho que fueran Emperadores o Dioses y fuera a presumir de que era amiga de ellos, sino más bien le llamó la atención el cómo fue que llegaron hasta lo que hoy son, pero sabía que eso era una historia para otro momento - Me presento, Soy Mildred Thompson y él - señala a su lado - es mi hermano Buck Thompson, ambos somos unos simples estudiantes de primaria, pero digamos que yo soy más lista que él.- Empieza a reír

\- Oye, no es justo que hayas nacido con el nivel mental de un adulto y yo con nada.- Reclamó su hermano - Además eso no evita que constantemente deba protegerte de los brabucones.- Añadió

\- Nuestro turno - dijo Ammy - Soy Ammy, tengo 9 años y el es Daniel, es algo así como mi hermano, tiene 11 años. También somos estudiantes de primaria normales, pero también somos jugadores de fútbol profesionales.- Les dijo ella

\- Y vaya que somos buenos, tanto así que hicimos a Lincoln no sólo jugar al deporte, sino que también le gustara y sea bastante bueno también.- Dijo el, lo que provocó unas risas en algunos de los invitados.

\- Son personas muy interesantes, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien... Bien, trato es un trato; Soy Santiago Kramer, tengo 19 años y soy el fundador de un grupo militar llamado "Departamento de Vigilancia y Justicia Internacional" además de ser el presidente de mi país en Sudamérica.- Habló Santiago, al igual que Alexander, con orgullo en su voz. Los demás lo observaron impresionados al creer que estaban frente a uno de los militares más reconocidos a nivel global

\- Vaya, parece que la mayoría de nosotros ocupamos algún puesto importante en alguna organización.- Dijo Dmitri - Y bien, ¿algo que gusten decir de sus pasados? ¿O alguna anécdota interesante?.- Sugirió el adulto a la espera de respuestas con la intención de prolongar un poco más la conversación

\- Creo que será mejor no hacerlo, leí las mentes de varios y créanme que será mejor pasar a las anécdotas.- Dijo Linda

\- Concuerdo con ella - añadió Simón - Muy bien, ¿Alguien tiene alguna anécdota interesante o graciosa para contarnos?- Dejó vía libre para el que deseara relatar algo

Cinco minutos después todos se estaban partiendo de la risa producto de las payasadas que hablaban, uno dijo de llenarle la computadora de pornografía gay a su hermano para enseñárselo a sus padres, otro dijo de un día haber encontrado todo un juego de dildos en la habitación de su amigo "galán con las mujeres", inclusive alguien dijo que durante una caminata con sus amigos tumbaron un baño público con su mejor amigo dentro por hacerle una broma.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, son unos hijos de puta, pero muy graciosos jajajajaja - Santiago apenas y podía hablar, estaba llorando de la risa

\- jajajajajajajaja, concuerdo contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así - comentó Alex, el bosnio se la estaba pasando muy bien

\- Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reí, tienen mucho para contar y la mayoría es para reir.- Opinó Dmitri

\- Estas son amistades que verdaderamente valoro, por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo hizo el chico del baño público para escapar de ese momento?.- Preguntó Linda, le daba mucha curiosidad cual fue el desenlace de esa historia

\- Pues es muy simple, fue el hazme-reir de buena parte de la ciudad el resto de la semana. Pero cuando nos reencontramos en la escuela nos agarró a patadas. No pude sentarme cómodamente el resto del día, pero valió totalmente la pena la paliza con tal de verlo bañado de excrementos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Dan contó el desenlace de esa historia, lo que provocó algunas risas más en sus acompañantes.

\- ¡De la que me acordé! presten atención que esta es peor todavía.- Evelyn atrajo la atención de todos

\- ¡Yo también! no se imaginan el trauma que recordé - Se sumó Alexander para comentar su anécdota

\- No soy de hablar mucho, pero esta será la excepción. ¡No se imaginan lo que tengo para contarles!.- Dmitri decidió sumarse también

En resúmen, todos tenían algo para contar: Evelyn dijo que en una fiesta, uno de sus amigos se emborrachó y decidió ir a la casa de su ex para cantarle una serenata, se armó un buen desmadre y resultó que esa no era la casa de la ex.

Alexander dijo que un día encontró un celular tirado en una plaza, al encenderlo se dió cuenta que pertenecía a uno de sus oficiales. Se le dió por entrar a la galería y lo más suave que encontró fue que al tipo participando en una gran variedad de vídeos gays caseros. No era homofóbico, pero eso no fue un lindo recuerdo..

Dmitri dijo que hace un tiempo estaba en su casa con un amigo. Llega un momento en que ese amigo dice que tenía que hacer del número 2 en el baño. Dmitri lo dejó y al salir se encontró con su precioso inodoro totalmente tapado, otra dotación de patadas...

\- ¡NOOO! ¡Son unos desgraciados! jajajajajajajaja.- Buck no dejaba de carcajearse, su hermana estaba peor al punto de ni poder hablar

\- ¡QUE HIJOS DE SUS MADRES! jajajajajaja.- Simón era el mismo caso, apenas y podía hablar

\- ¡Esos si son momentos memorables! ¡Sobre todo el de Alexander! JAJAJAJA.- Bromeó Linda

Los demás estaban como Mildred, no podían hablar. Pero como las leyes del universo mandan, todo lo que comienza tiene un final, y este momento había concluido al entrar los Señores Loud en la sala y dar el aviso que la cena estaba lista

\- Vaya, parece que se estaban divirtiendo - Dijo Rita - ¿Qué era tan gracioso que hasta Dmitri se puso a reir?.- Expresó su duda, cierto es que Dmitri era alguien callado y frio. Por eso le sorprendía encontrarlo a las carcajadas.

\- Digamos que todos aquí tenemos cosas muy interesantes por contar, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿qué necesitan?.- Fue Linda la que habló

\- Nada, solo vinimos para avisarles que la cena está lista. Vayan y consigan sus puestos en la mesa antes que se acaben los lugares.- Avisó el Señor Lynn, tal como lo ordenó sus invitados salieron disparados a la mesa.

\- Yo iré al lado de Linka - Dmitri se reservó su lugar

\- Yo al lado de Leni - Alex lo imitó

\- Yo voy junto a Lana - Dijo Mildred, casi empujando a los demás

\- Nosotros cerca de Lincoln - Dijeron Dan y Ammy a la vez

\- A mi me da igual - Dijo Buck - Sólo vine para cuidar a Mildred.-

\- Yo iré frente a Lynn - Evelyn imitó a los demás y se aseguró un puesto

\- A mi me gustaría sentarme cerca de los Señores Loud.- Hasta Simón hizo lo mismo

\- El asiento en frente de Luan es mio - Linda se ubicaría en frente de su amiga

\- Parece que yo iré al último jajaja, si me permiten estar frente a Lori y Luna les agradecería.- La amabilidad con la que Santiago pidió su puesto sorprendió a Alex

\- Vaya amigo, parece que estas fiestas te ablandaron jajaja.- Se rió el chico por esa posibilidad

\- Sigue soñando, la educación ante todo. Como sea, ¡Pido la atención de todos!.- Todos en la mesa dirigieron sus miradas al joven militar - Miren esto, todos reunidos en familia y amigos, nada mejor que pasar estas fiestas con tus seres queridos. Quisiera agradecer a los Señores Loud por permitirnos la oportunidad de reunirnos todos, no solo somos sus simples amigos, somos una hermandad, una familia, todo junto. Propongo disfrutar esta semana al máximo para poder dejar grabados en nuestras memorias unos lindos recuerdos para la posteridad, ¿les parece?.- Dejó el chico su pequeño discurso y una propuesta excepcional

\- ¡SI! - Aclamaron todos

\- Eso si, nada de emborracharse, y eso va para tí Alexander jajaja.- Hizo una broma el chico hacia su amigo

\- Vete a la mierda, con eso no prometo nada Jejeje.- Le retrucó el Bosnio

Ya con todos ubicados y la comida preparada y servida, no hizo falta dar luz verde para que la cena diera inicio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un encuentro inolvidable:** **Proyecto compartido con AnonimousReader98, un bello Especial de Navidad entre los OC de cada uno de los autores y los personajes de TLH. Aviso, no soy dueño de los personajes citados, tanto los nombrados como los de la serie pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

· **Simon Gallieri (Banghg).**

· **Santiago (AnonimousReader98)**

· **Mildred y Buck Thompson (FlyperTheUndaunted)**

· **Evelyn (Sr. Kennedy)**

· **Dan y Ammy. (Arokham)**

· **Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. (MontanaHatsune92)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Nochebuena, Noche de Paz, Noche de Amor, todos estaban reunidos en la Casa Loud, mientras que la nieve caía y cubría las calles de aquella ciudad americana, la comida recién preparada, el dulce aroma que inundaba el lugar y la familia junto con sus seres queridos que estaban disfrutando y bebiendo. Habían momentos de risas, en especial con los relatos de Mildred y su hermano Buck, cosa que casi provocaba que Evelyn se ahogara con unas papas con pavo.

\- Ufff, Dios, creo que casi veo el Cielo.- Dijo la chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, la cual agarró un vaso con agua, bebiendo el contenido y sacándose de encima aquel ahogamiento.

\- ¡Jajaajajaja!. Dios, Mildred, hacía años que no me reía así.- Dijo Santiago, cosa que llamó la atención de Simon pero no de Alexander, ya que él conocía bastante la historia de su amigo.

\- He visto cosas mejores, pero ese chiste fue bueno, me lo agendaré, jejejeje.- Prometió Luan, la cual tomó una libreta y se anotó el chiste de Mildred.

\- ¡Hey, Luan, no te lo robes!.- Pidió la niña, cosa que no detuvo a que la comediante le "robara" su broma.

Buck se mantenía serio, mientras que tomaba un poco de carne y comía sin hacer alguna mención.

\- ¿Está bien tu hermano?.- Preguntó Simon, quien miraba al chico que no emitía mucho de sus palabras.

\- Lo estoy, es que tengo hambre.- Sostuvo Buck, quien no paraba de comer.

\- Deberías comer moderado, chico, jejeje, si quieres ser fuerte y atraer a las chicas, no seas glotón.- Bromeó Alexander, quien intentó hacer reír al niño, el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Mierda, perdón, Buck. Se disculpó el bosnio.

\- Vamos, Buck, solo era una broma.- Dijo Mildred, mientras que le daba un abrazo y casi causaba que el chico escupiera lo que tenía en la boca.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Muchas gracias, pequeña!.- Agradeció el joven escarlata, quien le pasó las manos por los cabellos de Buck.

En ese momento, Daniel se dirigió hacia Ammy, la cual estaba concentrada en la conversación, cosa que terminó por asustarla y provocando que el grito llegara hasta Linka, quien le dio, sin querer, un golpe a su amado Dmitri.

\- ¡Dmitri, lo siento!.- Se disculpó la albina, mientras que tomaba un objeto frío y se lo aplicaba en el ojo derecho, el cual estaba morado.

\- Ufff, Linka, Dios, qué buen golpe, jejejeje, tranquila, no pasa nada.- Tranquilizó el hombre de cabeza afeitada a su amada novia.

\- La verdad que me asombraste hasta a mí, Linka.- Alegó la chica de cabello sueltos.

En medio de las bromas, festejos, el tiempo fue pasando, Alexander miraba el reloj de bolsillo suyo, ya que dentro de poco sería la Medianoche en aquellas tierras imperiales.

* * *

Las copas estaban organizadas, la Sidra, el alcohol estaba listo, no había ningún error, pero a la vez faltaba una cosa más, ya que a las 23:00 PM, escucharon un timbreo en la puerta, a la cual fueron los Señores Loud, sacando a todos de la conversación. Se abrió la misma y aparecieron allí los parientes Loud, los cuales tenían una mala relación con Alexander y Santiago, ya que los consideraban como un doble de dolor de cabeza, una pesadilla eterna.

\- Se nota que en esta familia ya falta la educación, no puedo creer que no nos hayan invitado, pero sí tuvieron tiempo para traer a esos niños, a la sin cuello, al policía que les metió presos por lo de la mala suerte, el genocida y el "Demonio Escarlata".- Sostuvo Ruth, la cual no parecía nada contenta junto con los demás parientes.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "genocida", ballena de mierda?!.- Preguntó Santiago desafiando a la mujer, poniéndose frente a la misma y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

\- ¡Oigan, paren, además ¿qué se mete con mi hermana?!.- Desafío Buck a los parientes.

\- ¡Y a mí no me diga sin cuello, mejor haga dieta!.- Añadió Linda, la cual no podía tolerar que alguien le faltara el respeto.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, mierda "Divina", ¿o qué? ¿eres como el "Demonio Escarlata" que tienen allí!.- Apuntó una de las tías de Lincoln hacia Alexander, el cual ya tenía sus ojos resplandeciendo de un intenso color rojo-escarlata, lo cual significaba una cosa.

\- Todo este año me mantuve en paz, fui pacífico con ustedes, pero...¡JAMÁS SE METAN CON MIS AMIGOS Y CON LA FAMILIA QUE ME ABRIÓ LAS PUERTAS!.- Exclamó el bosnio, quien casi le partía el cuello a la tía del albino, pero fue detenido por Mildred y Linda.

\- ¡Calma, Alexander, calma!.- Pidió la Maestra de Lynn, la cual también ayudaba a detener la rabia del Emperador.- Recuerde su "Juramento a las Estrellas".

Había mucha tensión, discusiones, todo un pleito, ¿así era cómo debían pasarse las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo?. Los parientes culpaban a los que estaban allí porque sí habían sido invitados y ellos no, Rita y su marido intentaban llevar la calma, pero cómo tranquilizar a toda una masa furiosa, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?.

Justo en aquellos momentos, junto con la mesa servida y con la Sidra lista, solo quedaba una cosa: Detener la pelea en donde parecía haber que hasta llegarían a puño limpio.

\- ¡Oigan, para empezar, ustedes ni dijeron nada cuando fue lo de la mala suerte, solo hacía mi trabajo!.- Sostuvo Simon, el cual no iba a tolerar que hubiera violencia en Nochebuena.

\- ¡Tienen suerte que me estén sosteniendo para que no los mate, porque ya los mandaría de una patada al Inframundo!.- Juró Alexander, mientras que Santiago iba teniendo ese cambio de color en sus ojos.

\- ¡BUENO, BASTA, YA, PAREN!.- Ordenó una voz y justo cuando todo estaba por estallar, se voltearon para ver a la persona que los había detenido en aquellos momentos, viendo nada más y nada menos que a Lincoln, el cual se hallaba parado en una de las sillas.- ¿A esto tenemos que llegar? ¡Justo hoy, en Nochebuena y faltando tan pocas horas para Navidad! ¡¿Acaso olvidaron el por qué estamos todos aquí?! ¡¿Lo olvidaron?! ¡No importa la comida, la bebida o los fuegos artificiales, sino porque somos familia!. Y entiendo bien que tengamos nuestras diferencias en gustos, seamos distintos o hasta incluso que sean Dioses, Emperadores o tengan habilidades, eso no importa, ¿creen que las Fiestas es solo materialismo y nada más?.- Preguntó el albino y todos lo escucharon atentamente.- ¿Qué importa si mañana se vuelven a pelear?. Las personas son así, no pueden vivir todo el tiempo en paz, pero por lo menos hoy de hacer el esfuerzo, de que no discutan, de que no se peleen, ¿pueden hacerlo por hoy? ¿Es mucho pedir?. Yo también cometí errores este año, algunos estúpidos y lo digo en serio, pero ¿qué importa?. Esta es la época de perdonar, de dar gracias y agradecer que las familias estén reunidas.- Sostuvo Lincoln, mientras que sus palabras hacían efecto, incluso en los más violentos como Alexander y Santiago, sin olvidarse de Buck, el cual quería darle una paliza a los primos de los Louds.

En esos momentos, algunos de los parientes se acercaron hacia ellos, hacia los que estaban en la casa y compartieron un abrazo, en especial que lloraban enserio.

\- Perdón por decirte "Demonio Escarlata", Alex.- Se disculpó Ruth.

\- Y perdóneme a mí porque le lancé una "Gran Caución" hace días y le destruí su auto.- Añadió el bosnio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Con que fuiste...!. Bah, es solo un auto, se puede reparar.- Mencionó la mujer obesa.

\- Lamento mucho por lo que dijo mi tía con respecto a usted, Señor Santiago.- Pidió disculpas una de las primas.

\- No pasa nada, todo está bien.- Mencionó el muchacho.

\- ¿No meterá en prisión a nuestros padres, Señor Gallieri?.- Quiso saber uno de los pequeños hijos de los tíos de Luan, preguntando eso a Simon.

\- Tranquilos, esto lo dejaré pasar, pero no abusen, por favor.- Respondió el policía, el cual no quería más "disturbios" a tan pocas horas de la llegada de la Navidad.

Fue así que la pelea terminó, finalmente y reunidos en la mesa junto con las copas y las bebidas servidas, miraron el reloj que estaba allí en las manos de Alexander, solo dos minutos para Navidad, dos minutos más.

\- Lincoln, la verdad que eres un Ángel.- Le felicitó Linda al chico, mientras que le pellizcaba las mejillas al niño.

\- Es cierto, chico, tú si sabes cómo solucionar los problemas.- Mencionó Simon, quien le desparramó los cabellos.

\- ¿Creen que se lleven también y dejen de pelearse por tonterías?.- Fue la pregunta del albino a todos ellos.

\- El Tiempo lo dirá.- Fue la respuesta de Mildred, quien veía que tal vez existirían probabilidades de solucionar las disputas sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

\- Ojala, hermana, ojala, sería bueno.- Pidió Buck al respecto, mirando a Alexander, ya que éste y Santiago solían estallar de la furia.

\- Jejeje, ven, Buck, vamos a pelear.- Pidió el bosnio, mientras que aparecía su Dragon Wyvern desde las sombras junto con sus otros "Guardianes", pero el chico ignoró aquello.- Aguafiestas.- Mencionó el peli blanco-plateado.

\- ¡Bueno, chicos, atención, ya falta poco!.- Pidió Lynn, la cual abrazó a Lincoln, Leni tomó a Alexander de las manos, mirándolo tiernamente y Lori a Santiago, solo quedaba un minuto más.

Y finalmente llegó la hora, dieron las 12 de la Medianoche y los invitados alzaron sus copas en mano.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.- Exclamaron los presentes, mientras que entre abrazos y choques de sus copas, dieron por iniciada la mejor parte de la noche, sumado a que se ya se empezaban a oír los fuegos artificiales por la Ciudad de Royal Woods y en todo el país.

Tal vez volverían a pelearse, a discutir, pero al menos por ese día había paz en aquella numerosa familia y sus amigos, incluso un día podrían llegar a una solución final a las peleas que tenían todos ellos, todo era posible pero mientras que el Espíritu de las Fiestas estaba en ellos, al menos por ahora no tendrían problemas de aquí en adelante.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé si les vaya a gustar, tal vez me salió muy simple, pero eso se verá en los reviews, si quieren que lo cambie, díganme, compartan sus ideas y yo las plasmaré, tal vez le falte un poco más de desarrollo, pero como dije, se verá en los reviews :).**

 **Quiero agradecer a AnonimousReader98 por haberme sumado al proyecto :D. Muchas gracias a todos y ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2018! :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mensaje para vos, Sam-Luna:**

 **Sí, acabo de leer tu "review", pendejito malcriado, mal parido, cagado por un burro, escuchame, conchudo y te lo vas a grabar en tu cabeza autista: Yo no soy homofóbico ni nada, ¡¿escuchaste, Cáncer de mierda?!. En este Mundo hay algo que existe desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la Proclamación de los Derechos Humanos por la Revolución Francesa del Siglo XVIII y es la Libertad de Expresión, a mí no me da órdenes un mocoso de mierda que se quiere hacer el "progresista" y no sabes ni en dónde estas parado.**

 **¿Te pensas que me voy a ir porque sos un fracasado? Porque no tenes ni una vida social, si, acéptalo, me tenes envidia, así que te lo vuelvo a decir, conchudo: MontanaHatsune92 se queda y yo no compro a nadie, la gente me sigue porque soy alguien en quien pueden confiar, que no soy un hijo de puta como vos en donde queres que escuchen y apoyen tu "opinión", tus ideas vacías porque vivís creyéndote que Fanfiction escriben historias de acuerdo a sus inspiraciones, ¡¿escuchaste?!.**

 **Anda, salí a la calle y hace amigos, no vivas detrás de una pantalla.**

 **Tus mensajitos de mierda ya me valen mierda, no valen ni siquiera para salvarte de la Muerte.**

 **Yo soy el que escribe los fics, yo soy el autor, estás son mis historias, ¡¿lo captas?!. Si a mi me gusta el Loudcest, shippear a Lincoln con sus hermanas y con Luna, ¡NO ME CONVIERTE EN UN HOMOFÓBICO! ¡PORQUE ESTOS SON MIS GUSTOS!. Si queres hacerte el "Políticamente Correcto", anda a hacerlo en la calle para que te caguen a palos, porque acá y en la vida real debes actuar como un estúpido.**

 **Esta es mi cuenta, mi territorio, yo escribo las historias que yo quiera, te guste o no, yo tengo mis gustos y se respetan.**

 **Te a decir una cosa, antes de que te bloquee porque me das lástima, porque actúas como un tarado:**

 **1) No soy homofóbico, ¿tengo algún fic donde exprese eso?.**

 **2) Tengo gustos diferentes, me gusta el Loudcest, como también me gustan los personajes, pero no los destruyo como vos, que de seguro te masturbas con tu Rule34.**

 **3) Si queres acusar a alguien, busca evidencia.**

 **4) Este es mi baile, mi zona, mis gustos y si no te gusta y me queres presionar para cambiar algo que a vos te gusta, te voy a decirlo bien a lo criollo y como lo decimos acá en Argentina: "Me chupa bien la pija tu "opinión", vos, Sam-Luna, tus ofensas y demás". ¿Y sabes otra cosa?. Si te viera por la calle, juro que te rompo la cara a trompadas, porque te haces el piola detrás de una pantalla pero en la vida real te cagas del miedo, ¡¿eh?!.**

 **Tus "reviews" ya ni me hacen daño, ni me voy a rendir ni a renunciar porque un pendejo de mierda no sabe respetar los gustos de los demás, ¿sabes qué?. El día que vos quieras expresarte, ese día te pueden hasta llegar a matar, lee "1984" de Orwell y ahí hablamos.**

 **Así que se acabó. Arrivederci, "Sam-Luna". ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! y espero que un día reflexiones y dejes de actuar como un estúpido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** ¡Jajajajajaja, gente como vos me hace reír!. Si yo tengo amigos y amigas gays, bisexuales, lesbianas y nos llevamos bien, a vos se nota que tenes un problema en tu cabeza que queres que todos sigan tu ejemplo de la "LGBT que se hace la buenita", me tildas de cavernícola, escucha una cosa, pibe: Si queres putearme de verdad, decímelo en la cara y lo arreglamos a las trompadas.

Por otra parte, aún no están confirmadas las parejas en TLH, tendrás que esperar, yo me hago ilusiones, yo espero, no soy un autista como vos.

¿Sabes una cosa?. Caíste en mi trampa, porque esperaba que todos vieran quién sos y ya te he expuesto, te cagué, pendejito, ¿vos te pensas que voy a hacer lo que vos queres?. Yo voy a escribir el Loudcest que quiera y vos podes venir y chuparme bien los huevos con tus "reviews", además tengo vida social, una chica que me ama y respeto los gustos de la gente, pero los extremistas de mierda como vos les he cerrado la boca, se hacen tanto los progres y tratan mal a la gente que apoyan, ¿por qué ya nadie apoya a la LGBT?. Los amigos que te conté la odian porque los tratan mal y hasta han recibido amenazas

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?. Vos no aceptas los gustos de los demás. Vos sos el Nazi acá, no yo.


End file.
